Récréation
by EleaDeLune
Summary: Anecdote sur l'enfance d'Hermione. En réponse au concours de l'été des Critikators.


**Récréation**

En cette froide matinée d'hiver, M. Stowe tentait d'inculquer à ses jeunes élèves les différences de notions entre participe passé et infinitif.

« On se trompe bien souvent en écrivant un verbe du premier groupe, lorsqu'il s'agit de choisir entre -é et -er. La forme en -er est l'infinitif du verbe. C'est celle qu'on utilise lorsque le verbe n'est pas conjugué, et c'est sous cette forme que l'on trouve le verbe dans le dictionnaire. La forme en -é est le participe passé du verbe. Il sert soit à conjuguer les temps composés du verbe, avec un auxiliaire, soit comme adjectif qualificatif »

Il appuyait sa leçon par des exemples notés au tableau.

Quelques élèves au fond de la classe, accoudés au chauffage, suivaient d'un œil morne les gestes du maître. Un garçon corpulent à la coupe en brosse s'amusait à envoyer des boulettes de papier mâché dans le dos des autres élèves, un autre, grand et maigre regardait rêveusement par la baie vitrée en faisant claquer son chewing-gum. Une fille à la chevelure raide et blonde dans les premiers rangs écoutait distraitement en griffonnant des cœurs dans la marge de son cahier. A côté, deux jeunes gens se faisaient passer des bouts de papier pliés et un jeune garçon quelque peu joufflu s'évertuait à concevoir un avion avec une page de son cahier.

Au premier rang, près de la fenêtre, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux châtains en bataille, des lunettes sur le nez, semblait écouter attentivement le maître d'école.

« Si je veux écrire '_une émission très regardée',_» énonça le maître en inscrivant le début de la phrase sur le tableau noir. « Qui peut me dire comment vais-je écrire_ 'regardée_' ? »

M. Stowe jeta un œil circulaire à sa classe où il ne vit aucun signe d'intérêt pour ce qu'il était en train de dire. Il poussa un soupir et posa son regard sur la jeune fille au premier rang. D'un sourire chaleureux il l'encouragea :

« Hermione ? Est-ce que tu connais la réponse ? »

La jeune fille en question se redressa vivement, regarda le tableau et répondit d'une voix à peine audible :

« Regardée, -ée. Parce que dans cette phrase, il s'agit d'un adjectif qualificatif. »

Le professeur acquiesça en gratifiant son élève d'un sourire. Il inscrivit sa réponse à la craie.

Au fond de la classe, deux garçons ricanèrent et jetèrent des boulettes de papier mâché sur la jeune fille prénommée Hermione.

Quand l'horloge indiqua dix heures, une cloque retentit dans toute l'école. L'heure de la récréation avait sonné.

Les élèves de M. Stowe se levèrent à grand bruit, raclant leurs chaises sur le carrelage, discutant à vive voix, pour se rendre dans la petite cour de l'école.

Hermione Granger mit volontairement du temps avant de se lever à son tour. Le professeur attendait que chacun soit sorti pour ensuite fermer sa classe.

« Monsieur ? Est-ce que je peux rester dans la salle pendant la récréation ? Comme jeudi dernier ? Je resterai là à lire tranquillement en attendant les autres…»

Le professeur sembla troublé un instant puis se pencha vers elle.

« Granger, s'il y a une raison pour laquelle tu ne veux pas aller en récréation, tu dois me le dire. Tout va bien ? »

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers lui et hocha la tête.

« Oui tout va bien »

Elle remonta la bretelle du sac sur son épaule où étaient fourrés deux ou trois livres.

« Alors je ne peux pas rester ? »

« Non pas cette fois, je suis désolé, je dois fermer la salle… »

La jeune fille redressa le menton et sortit dans la cour.

La cour était relativement petite, deux cages de foot et un terrain de jeu prenaient la longueur de la cour, une marelle avait autrefois été tracée au fond à droite et des bancs en bois étaient posés ci et là. De rares mûriers apportaient une touche verdoyante dans l'espace bétonné de l'école.

Elle s'avança jusqu'au dernier banc, au fond de la cour, s'assit en tailleur et sortit l'un des livres qu'elle avait glissé dans son sac. Moby Dick.

Recroquevillée sur son banc, une sorte de bulle semblait la séparait du vacarme que faisaient les autres élèves. Penchée ainsi sur son livre, elle ne vit pas le ballon qui lui arrivait droit dessus.

Celui-ci la frappa en pleine face. Elle fut complètement déséquilibrée et tomba à la renverse. Elle porta sa main à son front endolori et entendit les ricanements s'approcher d'elle.

« Oups ! J'avais pas vu qu'elle était là l'intello… »

A genoux, elle chercha à tâtons ses lunettes et les trouva enfin. Ecrasées.

Elle se mit debout doucement et en relevant la tête, elle vit Gordon, le corpulent et Todd le grand efflanqué, les deux garçons toujours assis au fond de la classe.

Elle voulut leur crier de la laisser tranquille mais les mots ne semblaient pas trouver le chemin jusqu'à ses lèvres.

Todd s'avança vers elle et elle crut qu'elle allait défaillir, appréhendant le coup qui allait sûrement venir, mais le garçon se pencha sur le livre qui était au pied du banc.

« Regarde ça Gordon ! Elle en a pas assez de lire en classe, faut encore qu'elle fasse l'intello en récré ! » Le grand gaillard s'empara du livre et lui lança :

« Allez Granger ! Viens le chercher ! Allez viens ! »

Hermione serra les poings si forts que les jointures de ses doigts devinrent blanches.

« Rends-moi ça » souffla-t-elle d'une voix sourde.

Les deux garçons explosèrent de rire. Todd envoya le livre à son camarade comme on lance une balle de chiffons et Gordon le rattrapa du pied.

« Alors Granger ? On a perdu sa langue ? Viens le reprendre, c'est pas compliqué ! »

Hermione voulut se jeter sur lui et le frapper de toutes ses forces mais ses jambes refusaient d'exécuter le moindre geste. Elle sentit une boule se formait dans sa gorge et sa vue se troubla. Tandis qu'elle essayait de ravaler ses larmes de rage, elle posa un regard circulaire dans la cour.

La plupart des élèves avait arrêté son activité et certains s'étaient tournés vers eux. Des petits groupes s'étaient rapprochés pour mieux voir ce qui était en train de se dérouler.

Le gros Gordon pris le livre à présent amoché et tout corné et commença à déchirer les pages une à une. Todd ricanait et d'autres élèves chuchotaient et s'amusaient de la tragédie qui était en train de se jouer.

Hermione lança un regard suppliant autour d'elle. Elle posa son regard sur la jeune fille blonde qui était dans sa classe, à celle avec la longue tresse qui était assise derrière elle d'habitude, et enfin au frêle garçon aux cheveux bouclés qui était son voisin de table. Personne.

Personne n'intervenait pour l'aider. Pour protester. Pour hurler qu'on la laisse tranquille.

Elle planta alors ses yeux dans ceux, minuscules, de Gordon.

Elle fit un pas puis un autre, les poings toujours serrés à se faire saigner là où les ongles étaient plantés.

Deux voire trois mètres la séparaient du garçon.

« Rends-moi ça ! » répéta-t-elle, les larmes dévalant maintenant ses joues.

Gordon continuait d'éplucher les pages du livre et d'en faire des confettis. Il du sentir dans son dos un mouvement de foule ou entendre la voix d'un adulte car il balança bien vite le livre déchiqueté sur sa victime et se fondit dans la masse des élèves.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » gronda le professeur Stowe.

Mais les élèves s'éparpillèrent sans un regard pour Hermione. Celle-ci s'agenouilla, reniflant et essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de manche. Elle entreprit de ramasser une à une les pages déchirées de Moby Dick.

Le professeur se pencha vers elle.

« Tu vas bien Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a eu ? Ils t'ont fait du mal ? »

Elle fit signe que non.

Il se redressa et lança :

« Allez tous en classe, la récréation est terminée ! »

« Ça va aller Hermione ? »

Elle fit signe que oui.

Elle saisit les dernières pages qui jonchaient le sol et tenta de les défroisser avant de les mettre dans son sac. Elle se releva et vit ses camarades entrer en classe.

Elle les suivit, tête baissée, les yeux rougis.

Elle observa tous ces visages hypocrites et à présent compatissants, et elle détourna bien vite le regard.

Elle s'installa à son bureau et se plongea dans le livre qui y était posé, _Notions pour comprendre l'Histoire d'Angleterre_.

Elle eut à cet instant une certitude.

Elle pourrait toujours se fier à ce qui est écrit dans les pages d'un livre.

Un livre ne se moquera jamais d'elle.

Un livre sera toujours disponible quand l'envie pressente de s'évader se fera sentir.

Un livre ne pourra pas reprendre son amitié, ni sa confiance.

Les livres, eux, ne la trahiraient jamais.

* * *

_Voilà ma contribution pour le concours des Critikators. Il fallait raconter une anecdote sur l'enfance de Hermione ou d'Hagrid au choix...  
_

_Ok, la leçon de grammaire française pour des élèves anglophones c'est limite mais je me voyais pas faire une leçon dans la langue de Shakespeare :)_

_Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, merci !  
_


End file.
